mkwii_ttsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
Bowser's Castle is the third course in the Special Cup in the Nitro Tracks. This is certainly a rather complex course, with several strategies needed in order to achieve a good time. Its course abbreviation is BC. Character and vehicle combination As you all may know, Bowser's Castle is a quite complex track that could have many useful combinations. This paragraph shows the recommended combinations for both No Glitch and Glitch that may be helpful to get a good time. No-Glitch: Funky Kong + Bowser Bike/Flame Runner This is the standard combo for this track. Funky Kong has good speed + handling, which this makes this character and bike perfect for a complex track with ramps and hard turns. Glitch: Daisy + Mach Bike This has been the standard combo since the Launch Glitch (see "glitch" section) was "released"; Daisy is lighter than Funky, which makes her perfect to make a fast and simple glitch (although a bit harder to get a low one). Certain turns may be tough, though with practice you can eliminate this problem. Funky Kong + Bowser Bike/Flame Runner This was formerly the dominant combo (before the Launch Glitch), which Chaos used to get the first 2:12 sub. Due to the combo's handling and speed, this is the fastest combo to use (though not the easiest to make the glitch with). While the glitch itself is hard with this combo, there is a greater chance of getting a lower and faster glitch. Funky Kong + Torpedo/Spear This is a combo used most notably by KingAlex and KT Mario in their former World Records. With this combo, the glitch is generally considered easiest to make, although driving on the track itself can be a hassle. Strategy BCWii is possibly one of the hardest tracks to race on, due to the hard turns, obstacles and bumps. This track requires a lot of skill which can be vested by playing the track for a significant amount of time. As said earlier, this track is mostly about going tight and getting less air as possible. There are many shroom spots and shroomstrats that can be used here, but the most common and recommended one is the 1-1-1, which is 1 shroom for each lap before the last ramp "straight". This shroomspot makes you keep the speed you have after the spiral stairs, rather than losing speed from drifting and starting a new wheelie without the mini turbo boost. There are various other shroomspots in this track that could be useful. One example is the 1-0-2 shroomstrat, used by Chelsea in his former 2:22.5 WR. Another possible 1-0-2 shroomstrat is using the last shroom on the final turn while using the normal shroomstrat on laps 1 and 3. There are many other alternate strats that are known, but they currently have no proof of being useful. A low jump can be performed on the first trick of the track. To do this, you must hop a bit early and clip the edge of the ramp. On the wavy road, low tricks are desirable. Hopping on certain portions (usually right after a forward slant) may give extra tricks. The stairs before the halfpipe are crucial. You need to get the perfect angle: if you go too tight you can crash, and if you go too wide you will lose a significant amount of time. Many players release their mini turbo in mid air and begin a slip onto the next part of the stairs. A slightly faster, but harder, method is to release your mini turbo earlier and wheelie down the stairs, beginning a slip drift as you reach the bottom of the stairs. The part after the Bowser's statue is also important. With a good wheelie and a good alignment, you save a good amount of time, but if you don't, you lose a lot, A.good way to make it is to get a high trick and then jump + wheelie right after. Getting a low jump is somewhat random, but also time saving. The spiral part relies on getting slipdrifts quickly. A good way to start is go a bit wide and then go very tight. If executed well, this will set you up with a good alignment for the mushroom. Lastly, the geysers at the finish line can be somewhat random. The geysers that show up depend on your pace. It is ideal to get as many low tricks as possible. For the flap, players should use their first mushroom on the stairs before the halfpipes, the second mushroom on the normal shroomspot, and the third mushroom on the last turn. The glitch should be performed shroomless (and thus will not affect the shroomspots). Advanced strategies A low trick may be performed on the ramp before the halfpipe. To do this, you must clip the side edge of the ramp. This is very inconsistent and has yet to be used in a legitimate World Record. Glitch Sometime in early 2009, a glitch was found that saves about 3.5 seconds per lap if done well. To get a good glitch, a good alignment facing the right edge of the tunnel section is necessary. The traditional way of making the glitch was to drift into position and wheelie (sometimes using a mushroom). Recently, some players have been implementing another jump at the edge, causing a higher glitch that often gives better alignment. Category:Course strategies Category:Special cup